


Peter's toy

by Gracy_rose



Series: Neverland [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Linda Colter was 13 when she came to neverland. Had always being an odd girl she fit right it. Quickly Pan took a liking to her. Felix had been told to aways watch out for her if Pan was gone. When the lost boy sees the bruses her tells Pan. Do the two have to tell him about their nights in her tree house or can the make him believe it's just her training.





	1. Linda Ann Colter

Her beautiful blue eyes looked into his. "I'm fine." Linda says, tears forming. "Then what are they from?" Felix ask grabbing her arm and looking at the bits, bruses, and hand prints that stained her pail skin. 

"Training." She pulls away. She is so much smaller than him. Felix is at least 6 foot, but Linda is barely 5'2". Still she wasn't scared of him, she wasn't like most people. 

"Linda, if anyone is hurting." He starts fighting tears of his own. She knew the past he told no one else, including Pan. She knew that these marks made him think of that past. 

"No, I promise. Peter just pushes me hard than the others." She wasn't lying, he would know. He is her best friend. 

"You can tell me." His voice softens. "I'll protect you." He bits his lip so he doesn't cry. 

"If they do hurt me outside of training, you will be the first to know." She laughs a little and gives him a reassuring smile. 

Though he fought it, he looked at her and grined. 

"Am I free to go?" She jokes. 

"Yes mama." He says back to his naturally serious self. 

She laughs and walks into the woods.   
============================

The sun had just set. The bright red and yellow colours began to fade from neverland's endless sky and soak into its ever going ocean. 

Linda climbs into her tree house. Pan made it for her, well them. It was just far enough from camp they wouldn't be heard, but close enough that in an emergency she could quickly make it to camp. 

"Oh my God." She jumps seeing Pan sitting inside already. 

"Didn't mean to scare you." He smirks at her. 

She rolls her eyes at him. "Is it to early?" She ask him, not wanting to be found out. 

"No." He looks at her breast. He bits his lip, trying to not let her see how much he wanted them. 

"Felix saw them." Linda says. She crawls into the bed next to him. 

"And," he kisses her cheek. Each kiss long and passionate. 

Ever time his lips left her skin, she felt her whole body yurning her them to return. 

"A, we, um," she had lost her train of thought. He knew it was his fault, it always was. 

He smirks and bits her, between the shoulder and neck. 

She holds her breath to stop the moans they wanted to come out ever time his lips left. Which ends up making a soft squel in her mouth. 

"Go a head." He says into her neck, giving the must delightful feeling. 

She knows what that means. 

Gently he kisses her neck. She feels herself gasp for air. 

Her back is turned to him, it made ot easier for her to start. 

But when has easy ever mattered?

"Ready for this?" He whispers into her ear. All she can do is nod. 

He slowly begins to unlace her dress. As he did she thought of a question he had ask her last night. 

'What about your parents?' That's what he had ask her. 

All her thoughts are torn away as his warn lips touch her cold back. 

The sound she makes next is deep and loud. There was no stoping this one. 

"Shh." He kisses her back while slipping her dress off. 

He sees the marks from their other nights. He smiles at them.

She doesn't care that the makers still hurt when he touches her. She loves it. She feels like she deserves it. 

Her dress hits the floor and he stairs at her pefect body. 

He places his hand gently tigh. Then squeezes it hard enough to leave a mark for days. 

Even with all her self control, she lets out a small moan. 

She turns to face him. He kisses her soft, red, tasty lips. She patiently kisses back, but he pulls back. 

"Slow down, love." He says. Pan kisses Linda's lips again, bitting the bottom one. 

As his lips left her's a desperate whimper escapes her. The sound makes him grin. 

He kisses her jaw. Then moves up her face to her and nibbles her ear. 

She laughs a little. "Dose it tickle?" He ask her bitting harder. "Ounch. The first one did." She says. "That one hurt."

He grins and kisses Linda's neck. Inch by inch Pan moved to her chest. 

Pan's lips are just above her beast. She can feel his breath on them. 

His lips touch between them. God they are beautiful. He wants them, and she's willing to give them. 

Pan lifts his head a few inches letting him look at both of Linda's breast. He leands back down and kisses one. 

Linda gasp for air as is soft, warm lips touch her delicate skin. 

Pan's hand grabs her other breast. She moans as he squeezes it. His nails pierce her skin. 

After a moment he let go and kissed below her breast. 

"No." She begs. "What?" Pan ask sitting up. "Please, just a little longer." Linda is still trying to breath. "Please, Peter, Please." She begs him. 

Pan smirks and looks out her tiny window. There was no light left. All they had was the little candle he lite before she came home. 

He bits down of her breast. "Oh, yes." Linda moans. This was what she wanted, needed. 

Pan sucks the spot he had bitting. This just caused Linda's moans to be lounder and choppier. 

"Done now?" She comes back to the world at the sound of Pan's voice. 

Not knowing if it was a question she just mubbles, "ok."

He quickly moves his body down to where is head is at her stomach. 

Pan kisses her. Then as expected he bits down. She moans so loud Pan swears the whole island heard. 

He continues down her body. Pan kisses every inch. 

He makes it to her hips. The are so perfect, just like the rest of her. 

Pan bits down on her hips. Linda lets a long, soft, yet deep moan escape her mouth. 

He sits up and looks at her. Pan kisses her lips. "I should go." He says. "Why?" Linda ask him kissing his neck. "Lost boys." Was all he says before despairing into the night.


	2. Our spot

It was early in the mornings and Linda had snuck off to her favorite place. She slips her shoes off and stands at the top of the water fall. 

Wanting to be like her mother she runs and free falls. She didn't know, but Pan was watching her from the edge of the jungle. 

She land in the glowing water. Linda swims up to the shore and place her shoes on the rocks. Then she unlaces her dress.Linda lays it on the rock. 

She has a small dress on now. It barley coves her ass and shows half of her boob. It has no sleaves and is an ugly brown/white colour. 

Pan does what any guy would do, he took his shirt off and slipped in. She didn't know he was in the water. She'd only know if he wanted her too. 

The water was just about 6 feet deep. 

Pan swims up behind her and pulls her down. She screams put its quickly cut off as her head is pulled under. 

For a small moment she fought back. Then she saw it was Pan. 

Linda smiles at him. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her. The he lets her go and the swim to they surface. 

Linda pulls her dess up just before his head poped up. Pan kisses her again.

"Want to do it here?" She ask wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe we should go a bit shallower, so you feet touch the ground." He says throw his smile. "Why? You can just hold me up." She wraps her legs around him. "Because I have to hold me up."

Linda's POV 

I forget sometimes he's only 6 foot himself. The water was warm, and I knew he couldn't feel the heating in my core. 

Peter Pan is a god, I'm sure of it. I see a small platform of flat rock. I don't say anything. I want to try it, here in the water. 

Peter pulls us under again. He kisses my neck. I can feel. My dress falling. Its wasn't a real dress, just so I wasn't naked. 

I feel my blood heat as his hands slip under this piece of cloth. How does he not need air right now, I do. 

I give him a look and we both swim up. Peter takes my hand and we swim a foot or two back. My feet touch the ground. 

"Now," he smrikes. "Now what?" I ask pulling up my dress. He kisses the side of my neck. I can't help but laugh. "What?" He stops. "Oh, don't stop." I say. He doesn't nod or say a word, he just goes back to kissing me. 

Peter's POV

As I kisses Linda's sweet, soft skin I pray no one finds us. Not like they can. On Neverland you find nothing unless I let you. 

Linda makes this sound. I'm nkt sure what it is exactly but it's something between a laughs and a moan. Her skin is so wet. 

I really want to go beyond this, but I will have to get back to camp soon. 

Oh screw it. 

I hold her close and she wraps herself around me. I kiss the part of Linda's chest that is above water. 

Her moans pop out everytime my lips leave. I begin to pull down her dress. She doesn't really notice, not until her bare skin hit mine. 

I lift Lin up just a tiny bit more. I then kiss her beautiful breast. They taste so good, and her moans make it better. 

Every little inch of this woman is perfect. 

It wasn't my intention, but when her hands push my head in, I bit. 

Her moan is long and pleasing. I had no regret. She likes, loves the pain.

Linda lets go of me and stands on her own to feet. 

3rd person

She kisses his neck. Linda was never doing anything. She wanted to give him what he gives  her. 

She pulls her dress back on. Then kisses his strong jaw line. As she kisses him, her hands learn the inchs of his body. 

Linda's POV 

I feel his body tense up. Peter wants to make all the sounds I   
do, and I want to hear them. 

Only he has pride. He won't do it if I beg, trust me I've tried. 

He bits his lip, trying his hardest to hold back. I just keep doing what I'm doing. It's odd, normally he would have stopped me by now. 

I place one of my hands on his bare chest. He takes the other and holds it tight. 

"Ready for a good time?" He ask me. "Aways." I answer. 

Peter's POV 

I smirk and pick her up. I waste no time. Quickly I slip the dress of and throw it onto a rock platform. 

She is wrapped around me. I kiss her just aboves her breast. Linda didn't try to stop herself from letting out her long moans. 

3rd person POV

Pan suckes her skin. He moves side to side, never staying somewhere long. 

Each time his lips leave her skin she whimpers,  calling them to return. 

Linda's POV 

God this feels good. I wish he would just take his damn pants off and get inside me. 

Of couse he won't do that. He is going to make me ask, beg for it. He always does. 

Power is his favorite thing. For now the feeling of his lips against my skin is enough. 

Peter's POV 

Lin taste so good. I wish I could be here all day. Actually, I can. Felix is incharge, the others boys respect him. At least I think. 

"Oh my God, just fuck me." I hear Linda yell. Even though I didn't believe she had really said that I smirk. I kiss her neck and sit her up on the rocks. 

"You sure?" I ask her, not wanting to if she didn't. "Scared?" She taunts me. "Me?" I laugh. "I'm not scared of anything." I remind her. "Prove it." She laughs and kisses me


End file.
